


Please/ I’ve Got You

by whumpsie_daisy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Injury, Padawan Kenobi - Freeform, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Whumptober Day 6, can be read as ship, mandalore mission, non-graphic injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumpsie_daisy/pseuds/whumpsie_daisy
Summary: When their newly acquired ship explodes, leaving them stranded, the Jedi and Duchess Satine Kryze find themselves on the run again. But with Obi-Wan injured, luck is not on their sideA prompt fill for Whumptober 2020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Please/ I’ve Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020
> 
> Day 6 & 7  
> Please... & I’ve Got You

Obi-Wan hissed as the durasteel bar through his leg shifted slightly. It scraped against his bone as he limped along between the Duchess and his master. He knew all too well that they hadn’t the luxury of stopping to rest, with bounty hunters hot on their heels after their most recent, poorly chosen craft exploded on them just after takeoff. 

He knew they couldn’t stop, but kriff if that didn’t stop him from wishing it with every agonising step. 

Finally, the pain just became too much. His vision completely whited out as he felt himself crumble to the ground. “Obi-Wan!” Satine cried as her grip on his arm tightened. “Obi-Wan stay with us.” 

He hadn’t the breath to reply as he panted through the pain. He managed a low groan and curled in on himself, clutching the offending limb. 

“Come on Padawan, we have to keep moving. Just a little further,” encouraged Qui-Gon. He tried to loop an arm through Obi-Wan’s, but the younger man flinched away from him. “Once we find cover we can deal with that injury, but for now we have to keep moving.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if his master was telling him, or himself this fact. He couldn’t drag his eyes up to meet his master’s, couldn’t move at all except to curl further in. The last thing he heard was Qui-Gon mutter an apology before he was lifted into the air, cradled in his mentor’s arms, and the world fell away into darkness. 

He regained consciousness just as Qui-Gon was setting him down in the corner of a long, deep cave. With a ragged gasp, Obi-Wan forced himself upright, eyes wild as he searched for the Duchess. There - building a small fire from the meagre supplies they had, Satine looked as though she was concentrating very hard on her task. Though she probably was. She had a habit of throwing herself into work to avoid succumbing to her thoughts. 

“-dawan? Obi-Wan are you with me?” Qui-Gon’s voice cut through the fog in his mind and Obi-Wan blinked up at him. 

“Sorry Master,” he mumbled. 

“No worries, young one. How is the leg feeling?” 

No sooner had the words left his mouth, than Obi-Wan suddenly lurched forward. The pain which flickered along his leg roared back to life, stealing his breath again. Vaguely he heard Qui-Gon mutter a curse. “Satine, leave the fire,” he called over his shoulder. “I’m going to need your help here first.” 

Satine dutifully dropped the firewood she’d been toying with and hurried over to Qui-Gon’s side. As she did so, she slipped her pale, slender hand into Obi-Wan’s and squeezed it tight. “What do you need me to do?” She asked, the ever-ready Duchess of Mandalore taking Satine’s place. 

Qui-Gon hesitated for a moment, and Obi-Wan glanced up at him. There was uncertainty etched across his master’s face. Their eyes met and Qui-Gon seemed to cringe. “I’m sorry, young one, but we need to get this out of you.” He gently pushed until Obi-Wan was laid down once more. “Satine I’m going to need you to hold him down as best you can.”

His breath caught in his throat as Obi-Wan realised his master’s plan. This was going to be unpleasant. He forced a slow, steady breath between his teeth and tried not to flinch as Qui-Gon’s hands wrapped around his shin. The Jedi locked eyes with each other as Obi-Wan felt Satine’s hands press against his shoulders. With one last shaky breath, Obi-Wan nodded and clutched Satine’s hand tight. 

Pain flooded through him, blooming out from his shin as Qui-Gon yanked out the shrapnel. A ragged scream ripped out of his throat, shattering the gentle quiet of their little cave.   
“Shh, Obi, it’s alright,” Satine whispered close to his ear. “It’s alright, we’ve got you. It’ll be over soon.”

Obi-Wan stifled a sob as the shard of durasteel caught against muscle deep within his leg. Then, as Qui-Gon pulled again, he writhed away, kicking out with his other leg and catching the older jedi in the chest. “Stop, please! Master, please stop!” Obi-Wan panted, struggling against their grip. The tears he had fought to control flowed freely now, streaming down his cheeks as he shook. “Master I can’t - I - It’s stuck. I can feel it hooked on something.”

For a moment, the only sound that filled the cave was Obi-Wan’s quiet sobs as he curled in against Satine’s chest. He didn’t care how weak he looked in that moment, nothing mattered except escaping the pain. 

Satine, for her part, bundled the young jedi into her arms and held him close. She pushed the sweat-soaked locks from his forehead. “Obi-Wan, we need to get this out of you. It’ll get infected if we don’t wrap it as soon as possible.” He was already slowing them down considerably by being injured, Obi-Wan thought as his mind struggled to clear. If his leg became infected he could jeopardise the whole mission, and the Duchess’s safety in the process. He couldn’t do that. It would have to be dealt with. 

Finally, Obi-Wan dragged himself into a more upright position, shuffling until he was against the wall. His shaking hand was still firmly clutched in Satine’s as he looked up at his waiting mentor. “Get it out,” he said, his voice hoarse. “Master, please, just get it out.”


End file.
